Reborn
by team-valkyrie
Summary: Tamsin's reaction to Kenzi's death and their journey to Valhalla


**A/N: Wow I am so new at this it's not even funny. I totally forgot to add an author's note? I can't believe it. Anyway, this was inspired by the heartbreaking finale of season 4 and a prompt one of my lovely followers left for me. This was written to be a one shot but I have decided to make it a multi-chapter. It will just take me a little while to publish the next chapter because I have a few other fics that I need to finish up. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lost Girl is not mine. If it were, Kenzi wouldn't have died in the first place**

**Prompt: Tamsin's reaction to Kenzi's death**

* * *

Tamsin brought her sword back, killing off two zombies at once. 'This shit is getting old,' she thought. She knew something had to happen, and soon. They were outnumbered and could only hold these damn zombies off for so long. 'Bo where are you?'

The Valkryie stole a glance at Dyson to check how the wolf was holding up. He was talking to Kenzi, looking distressed.

Before she could figure out what wrong, she felt a sharp pang of pain on her side. 'Shit, the fight.' She reluctantly brought her attention back to the task at hand, figuring she'd just ask Kenzi what that was about later. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bo. 'Finally,' she thought, relieved to see the Succubus. Surely she had a plan. Tamsin saw Bo's face contract in pain while Dyson ran to hold her back.

Confused at Bo's reaction, she followed her stare.

Panic flooded through her body like ice. There was nothing she could do. She was outnumbered and too far away. Kenzi was walking toward the Hell mouth, her intent clear. She looked back and smiled, her face filled with love and peace as tears slid down her face. Tamsin knew she was looking at Bo and felt her heart clench painfully. Then, she looked at Tamsin. The look of love intensified slightly as she mouthed 'I love you' before walking in.

Her body was surrounded by a bright glowing light as her soul left her body. Her petite figure landed on the floor, lifeless.

"No!" Tamsin choke out. She ran towards the body, her heart breaking with every step. Her legs collapsed beneath her when she reached immediately checked her pulse. Nothing. Pain filled her entire being as reality settled in. This tiny, brave, courageous warrior had just saved them, saved Bo, because she loved them.

With tear filled eyes, she looked up at the gang, silently begging them to help their fallen warrior. When she saw nothing but heartbreak on their faces, she knew what she had to do.

Tamsin's body went full Valkyrie mode. Her face darkened and her eyes turned black, her long, grey wings released. She gently scooped up the lifeless body into her arms, while her wings enveloped them.

"Don't worry momz, I got you," the Valkyrie whispered into silenced ears. With that,they disappeared into a shimmering golden light.

* * *

Tamsin landed softly in front of a beautiful, grand castle. The view was breathtaking. Behind the castle stood strong, firm trees and snow topped mountains. It had been centuries since she had set foot in Valhalla and her heart wept at the sight of her sacred home. The Valkyrie walked a few steps and stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the entrance.

She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Tamsin sat down, cradling Kenzi's body in her arms just as the other woman had when she was a child. Her wings enveloped them, shielding and protecting them from any unwanted eyes.

"You know before I met you and the rest of the gang, I was a monster," Tamsin confessed softly. "I did my job, lived my life with no feelings or regrets. When I met you guys, I was baffled that you could care about someone that much without them being your real family or clan. Everyday after that, I felt empty and lonely. I realized that I had wandered through my lives, lost, not knowing what love was.

But then I was reborn. You took me in when I was weakest and you were hurting. It didn't matter that you had your own problems or that Bo was missing. You knew I was somehow involved and you didn't care. You cared for me, comforted me, loved me. You, Kenzi, showed me what it was like to have a family. A real family. Bo once told me that you were her heart. But you are my everything."

Tamsin broke down and started sobbing. She knew Kenzi couldn't hear her but pouring her heart out helped ease the pain. It reminded her of her "teen years" when they would hang out and talk about their feelings.

Suddenly, a woman appeared. She was the most beautiful woman Tamsin had ever seen. She stood tall, her long legs seemed to go on for miles. Her pale skin glowing in the sunlight. Her face was well defined and her eyes were an electric blue. Her long, flowing hair was golden and stopped at her slim waist. A flowing white dress complimented her shape and her feet were barefoot. The woman screamed goddess and Tamsin knew exactly who she was.

"Freyja," Tamsin breathed out in shock. Freyja was the goddess of all Valkyrie and Tamsin had only met her once at her "graduation" ceremony.

"Hello Tamsin," Freyja hummed, her voice sweet and melodious. "We have missed you. My darling child, I never once gave up hope for you. You are a strong, brave Valkyrie who had made us very proud. I knew you'd do the right thing and bring Rainer's soul eventually."

With that, Tamsin felt Rainer's soul leaver her body and finally enter the Great Halls of Valhalla where he belonged.

"You are the most powerful Valkyrie I have ever seen, in all of my years. Acacia trained you well and she is the proudest of us all. But you are tired, child. And your heart is broken because of your loss," Freyja said sympathetically.

"She is my everything," Tamsin said, brokenly.

"She is a valiant soul, worthy of Valhalla," the goddess expressed kindly, making Tamsin cry harder. "But it is not her time."

Tamsin's head snapped towards her Goddess, her emotions running wild. 'Could it be?' Freyja smiled, sensing the blonde's inner turmoil. "You have served your sisters and I to your greatest ability. We cannot thank you enough for all that you have done. Which is why, as a token of my love and appreciation, I will allow the human to go back."

Tamsin's wings opened as Freyja bowed down and kissed Kenzi's head. A faint glow covered her body and she started breathing again.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Tamisn asked, panicking.

"Her body needs a few days to rest, due to some internal injuries and her new abilities," Freyja explained.

"I… Thank you, Goddess. I will forever be in your debt. Wait, what new abilities?" The Valkyrie questioned.

The Goddess chuckled, knowing nothing got past Tamsin. "She is fae now, a Valkyrie to be precise. I would be honored to accept her as my own. She is a warrior, but inexperienced. I expect you to train her so she shall reach her full potential. I must go now, but do this for me. Be happy Tamsin. You deserve it." Freyja smiled radiantly before she disappeared.

Tamsin lowered her gaze onto Kenzi, who rested peacefully in her arms. Her wings surrounded them once again for the last time.

"Don't worry momz, I got you," Tamsin whispered into listening ears. A small smile spread out across Kenzi's face. "Let's go home."


End file.
